Nobody Knows
by WindTree
Summary: hanya sepenggal cerita Sex KaiLu/NC-17/OneShoot!


"NoBody Knows"

Pair : KaiLu, KrisLu/KrisHan, HunHan

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance and General (maybe)

Type : Oneshoot!

Disclaimer : member EXO milik SMent, Keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri~ ku hanya meminjam nama mereka.

Warning : NC-17~

\(=^-^)/

\(^-^=)/

IF YOU DON'T LIKE… JUST DON'T READ THIS FF.

KittyDeerPanda Present

.

.

Nobody Knows

Kai menyeringai saat matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tengah duduk di bangku bar dengan segelas vodka di tangannya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar Kai di minumnya kembali cocktail yang sedari tadi terselip di antara jari-jari lentiknya.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya melewati orang-orang yang tengah berdansa, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang mencoba menggoda Kai saat Kai melewati mereka, tapi Kai sama sekali tak memperdulikan mereka.

Dia terus berjalan menuju namja yang tengah menarik perhatian, Kai langsung memeluk namja itu dari belakang, Luhan tersentak pelan saat merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Luhan melirik namja yang tengah memeluknya "hi.. aku Kai, siapa namamu?" ucap Kai sambil menciumi tengkuk Luhan. "Luhan…" Luhan membiarkan Kai menciumi tengkuk lehernya.

Kyungsoo masih menatap datar punggung Kai yang nampaknya tengah memeluk seseorang, seorang namja tampak mengambil gelas cocktail yang ada di genggaman Kyungsoo "hi sayang" Suho mencium pipi Kyungsoo sebelum mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan duduk di atas pangkuan Suho, "dimana Kai?" Tanya Suho, tangannya kini tengah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo "there.." Kyungsoo menunjuk sosok Kai yang entah sejak kapan mulai berciuman panas dengan namja yang tadi di peluknya.

Kai menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan, Luhan mengerang pelan saat tangan Kai mengelus pinggulnya "mhh~…" desah Luhan, Luhan mencoba menandingi permainan Lidah Kai.

Kai mengakhiri permainan Lidahnya, dia mulai menggulum kuping kiri Luhan, Kai menyelipkan tangannya mencoba untuk merasakan kulit putih Luhan, "n-not here~~ ahh~" Luhan mencoba mendorong pundak Kai, Luhan menatap Kai Sayu.

Kai menarik Luhan untuk berdiri, di lingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Luhan, Kai mulai menarik Luhan menuju kamar khusus di bar ini, sebelum mencapai anak tangga Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tengah di tindih oleh Suho di bangku yang dia duduki tadi, Kai mengambil handphonenya yang ada di kantung celananya, di ketiknya nomor yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala.

"carilah kamar.." ucap Kai singkat setelah telephonenya tersambung. Dia mulai mengajak Luhan meneruskan perjalannan mereka, Kai tak sabar 'mencicipi' tubuh Luhan.

"carilah kamar.." Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, Kai menganggu acaranya saja, "wae?" Tanya Suho sambil melintir nipple Kyungsoo dari balik kemeja "akh~~ K-Kai menyuruh nghh… kita..akhh~ untuk..m-mencari kamar~" ucap Kyungsoo diselingi oleh desahan.

"kalau begitu kajja kita ke kamar sayang~" Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo berdiri, layaknya Kai, Suho jugo melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggul Kyungsoo mereka mulai melangkah menaiki tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke kamar khusus.

Kai menindih Luhan setibanya mereka di kamar, di lepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan "akhh~!" Luhan mendesah saat Kai menciptakan kissmark di leher putihnya, Luhan juga mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja milik Kai, tangan Luhan tampak menyusuri dada bidang milik Kai "mhh..akkkhh~" Luhan mendesah keras saat Kai menggulum nipple kirinya sedangkan nipple kanannya di pelintir dengan tangan Kai, "nghh~~ akhhh…" Luhan tak berhenti mendesah, di busungkan dadanya meminta Kai untuk melakukan lebih.

"you're so sexy Lu.." ucap Kai sambil menjilat pusaran milik Luhan, "lepas~" Luhan menggerakan kedua kakinya berharap dengan melakukan itu dia bisa membuka celananya yang sudah sangat sempit, Kai kembali menyeringai di bukanya celana Jeans hitam Luhan beserta underwarenya junior Luhan tampak sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kai langsung menggulum Junior milik Luhan, tangan kanannya tampak meremas-remas twinsball Luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba memasuki hole Luhan.

"f-faster…akkhh.." ucap Luhan susah payah, tubuhnya kini sudah di penuhi peluh, dia hanya terus mendesah saat Kai mempercepat kulumanya sesekali Kai menjilat hole junior Luhan.

"w-wanna…akhh!" Luhan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Kai, "manis" ucap Kai setelah menelan semua sperma Luhan tanpa rasa jijik. Kai mengerakan 3 jarinya di dalam hole Luhan.

"masukkannnn" ucap Luhan tidak sabaran, Kai melepas celana Jeans yang dia paKai tak lupa dia melepaskan uderwarenya, junior Kai tampak berdiri dengan tegak ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari milik Luhan.

Di tariknya jari-jari miliknya dari hole Luhan "akkhh!" Luhan menjerit keras saat Kai melesakan juniornya ke hole Luhan dengan sekali sentak, darah perlahan-lahan keluar dari hole Luhan.

Kai langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, melesakan juniornya dalam-dalam di tubuh Luhan, Luhan mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit tubuhnya tersentak sentak mengikuti pergerakan Kai, Kai terus menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"why are you so tight..akh.." Kai mengeram merasakan ketatnya hole milik Luhan yang membungkus juniornya.

15 menit berlalu. "akh..akhh…akhh w-wanna..akhh" "together…nghh…" "akhh!" Luhan dan Kai pun keluar berasama-sama, sperma Kai memenuhi hole Luhan.

"ronde selanjutnya?" ucap Kai seductive sambil kembali membuat kissmark di leher Luhan, dan setelahnya mulai terdengar desahan demi desahan.

-Next Morning-

Kai tampak kembali memakai pakaiannya sedangkan Luhan masih bersembunyi di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya "mau ku antar pulang?" Tanya Kai pada Luhan "tidak terimakasih, bisa ambilkan handphone ku? Ada di kantong celana ku" Kai langsung mengambil handphone milik Luhan dan menyerahkannya Langsung pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima handphone miliknya, di ketiknya beberapa nomor, sepertinya Luhan akan menghubungi seseorang.

"jemput aku di bar biasa" ucap Luhan singkat dan setelahnya dia mematikan sambungan telephonenya.

Kai baru sadar ternyata Luhan memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, hidung mancung, bulu mata yang lentik, mata yang indah, bibir cherrynya dan pipinya yang chubby.

"kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Luhan yang tengah bermain dengan handphonenya "aku hanya baru sadar wajahmu ternyata cantik juga" Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kai. "tiap hari aku selalu mendengar orang-orang berkata seperti itu"

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan seorang namja pirang berambut blonde dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, "hi Kris…" sapa Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan "kau mau membersihkan tubuhmu di rumah atau disini?" Tanya Kris datar "dirumah saja~ gendong~" ucap Luhan manja.

"aku pergi, thanks for Last night Luhan" Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar, sebenarnya Kai bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya namja yang bernama Kris tadi.

Kris menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Luhan "kajja kita pulang aku harus 'membersihkan' dirimu" Kris mengambil kemeja Luhan dan mulai memakaikannya pada Luhan "siapa suruh kau tak menemaniku semalam, Sehun juga tak ada jadi jangan salahkan aku mencari namja lain" ucap Luhan. Kris hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Luhan.

Kris mengendong Luhan bridal style setelah ia selesai memakaikan baju pada Luhan. Luhan dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris, mereka sama sekali tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

Kai masih di halaman parkir menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari bar, Kai menatap sosok Kris dan Luhan yang tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil ferrari hitam metalik, seorang namja berwajah poker face keluar dari mobil itu, dia melihat Luhan menjulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah namja itu.

Kai juga melihat namja itu menyambut tangan Luhan, Luhan tampak menarik tangan namja tersebut dan menciumnya, Kris masih setia mengendong Luhan, sepertinya dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan ciuman panas yang ada di depannya.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berputar di otaknya sebenarnya siapa Luhan? Kenapa dia bisa begitu intim dengan kedua namja itu "yo Kai~!" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai dengan lengan Suho yang masih setia melingkar di pinggulnya.

Kai tersadar dari lamunanya, ternyata Luhan sudah pergi. "bagaimana malammu eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo "apa kau kenal dengan namja cantik bernama Luhan dan namja berambut blonde bernama Kris?" Kai tampak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"ah.. Luhan dan Kris? mereka salah satu member VVIP di sini, tak ada satu pun yang tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua tapi ada satu namja yang juga dekat dengan mereka namanya Sehun, banyak yang bertanya tentang hubungan mereka bertiga, tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi tak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang mereka" Suho menjelaskan hal yang dia ketahui.

"kenapa kau menyakan dia? Jangan bilang namja yang kau tiduri kemarin itu Luhan?" Suho menatap curiga Kai "wae? Memangnya kenapa?" Suho membulatkan mata nya. "astaga, aku tak menyangka tapi… selamat Kai kau satu-satunya namja pengunjung bar ini yang bisa tidur dengan Luhan" Kai menatap heran Suho.

"aku tak mengerti" gumam Kai, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum "jarang ada namja yang mendekati Luhan karena biasanya akan ada Kris atau Sehun yang selalu setia di samping Luhan, anggaplah Luhan itu seorang Queen yang di puja semua orang tapi sayangnya sang Queen sudah memiliki dua King yang akan terus setia bersama sang Queen"  
"sudah..sudah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo langsung menarik Kai dan Suho untuk pulang.

Kai sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan Luhan, Kris dan Sehun, tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka bertiga akan terus menjadi misteri.

_END_


End file.
